


A Pint Of Love

by WriterLewis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bars and Pubs, British, British Character, British Slang, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Love, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLewis/pseuds/WriterLewis
Summary: Jacqueline and Stephen are two British university students who are dragged to a football game by their friends. They both end up sitting with each other and hit it off incredibly well. The two then head to Stephen's favourite pub and things only improve from there.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Pint Of Love

Jacqueline let out a heavy sigh, she was a pretty girl to most people at her university, tall, pale, long black hair and emerald green eyes. But here she was, sitting alone watching a small ball being kicked around by men.  
"Couldn't even sit with them huh...?" She mumbled to herself, glancing at her cheering friends before returning her gaze to the football game with an unamused expression resting on her face. She really didn't want to be here, but a promise to the pub got her interested in the occasion. She moved a strand of her black hair behind her pale ear before resting her head back on her hand. The idea of football was stupid to her, a couple of men, or women, running around kicking a ball and getting paid a million-odd quid. It was all unnecessary in her eyes, but her friends believed differently. She looked up to her now cheering friends once again, they had all managed to get seats next to each other but Jacqueline wasn't too lucky. She was on a row by herself, even she had no idea how she managed this. But here she was, sat all on her own without anyone to talk to.

But that all changed, rather quickly too.  
"Bored too?" A random voice asked. Jacqueline jumped as she looked to her right side, her hair bouncing slightly, her ponytail swaying with her movement. The voice belonged to a man, around the same age as her. He had quite short blonde hair and a slight tan. He was a tall bloke, just a few inches taller than her and wore a solid coloured polo shirt with tracksuit bottoms on.  
"Yeah.." The male continued "I was dragged here by my friends, managed to get separated so I came and sat here" he explained, sitting down next to her with a plastic cup filled to the tip with beer. He suddenly jumped, realising his mistake. This caused some beer to spill on the floor, Jacqueline cringed slightly "Such good beer wasted..." She thought to herself.  
"Oh! Terribly sorry, forgot to introduce myself! The name's Stephen!" The male proudly announced, "And yours?" He asked, holding out his hand in a way of saying "Go on"  
"Jacqueline..." The girl reluctantly responded, still taken aback by his sudden arrival.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jacqueline!" The blonde-haired male smiled sweetly, holding out his right hand. Jacqueline slowly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too..." She replied slowly, surprised how energetic the male was.

"So, I'm assuming you aren't too into this whole football stuff?" Stephen asked after a long pause.  
"No, no not really.." The green-eyed girl whispered. She took a sip of her own beer, suddenly she almost spit it out, smacking her leg in an attempt to get the rest down her throat. Stephen, naturally, was terrified. Two seconds ago he was having a conversation with her and now she was almost choking on her own beer. Thankfully she managed to get her drink down and let out a sigh, trying to catch her breath before pointing to the still surprised lad and bellowing "I know you!! You were that guy who beat Mr Davidson at a race!!" She called in excitement, smacking her right leg making it go a shade of red. Stephen only gave her an embarrassed chuckle in return.  
"Yeah... I did, still surprised I managed to do that ya know. With him being a PE teacher and all" The blonde snickered quietly as he moved his fringe out of his face. The girl suddenly winced in pain, her hands clenching into a fist.  
"Pain only just reached you?" Stephen asked with a chuckle at the end of it.  
"Yes!" She let out, her eyes shut tight.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't smack your leg so much missy," He said in an obviously sarcastic, condescending tone.  
"Well, sir, I was excited so you can fuck right off" She retorted with a smirk, holding her middle finger up at the chuckling bloke.  
"Ooo!" Stephen let out, yet again in a sarcastic tone "Not the finger!" The two couldn't hold it in and began to fall into a fit of laughter, Jacqueline tried her best to hold her beer still as she covered her mouth with her hand. Stephen, on the other hand, just bellowed. His laughs were long and deep, but strangely charming. 

Jacqueline didn't know why, but straight off the bat, she seemed to of grown a connection with this happy go lucky lad. It was nice to at least have someone to talk to and it be someone she kinda knew. Stephen felt the same way about the situation, he wasn't a massive fan of his friend group, only really trusting two of them, so hanging out with someone who actually seemed like a nice lady was a very nice change for the man. He finished his beer, surprisingly there was still some left after his laughter fit, and turned to Jacqueline.  
"Hey! How's about you and I just head off to the pub?" He suggested, moving his hands about as he spoke.  
The university student looked up and gasped slightly "Dark already...?" She asked herself, only now just feeling the cold air hit her arms.  
"Its winter ain't it, so these days are shorter" Stephen explained, speaking like one of his old professors.  
"Good job Sherlock," Jacqueline muttered under her breath.  
"Thank you, Watson" 'Sherlock' winked "So is that a yes or-" He begin to speak but was suddenly cut off.  
"Of course ya dipshit!" A now tipsy Jacqueline yelled. Stephen smiled before standing, he turned and held out his hand. "Let's get you up then," he said before the tall girl grabbed his hand and was pulled up on her feet. 

The two soon left the stadium, laughing and saying the first things on their minds. The two had never been so comfortable around someone before. After a few minutes of walking, the two finally arrived at the old pub. It was Stephen's favourite pub and Jacqueline had never been so he wanted to show her what it was like. The girl pushed the door open and looked around, immediately she was amazed at how large the building was.  
"And this!" Stephen declared "Is my favourite pub!"  
"You know how to pick out a pub..." Jacqueline admitted, giving him a slight smirk "I like that in a man" That comment sent Stephen on a nervous ramble, no girl had ever spoke to him in such a nice tone and he wasn't expecting it.  
"R-Really?" He barely managed to get out, slowly looking at the smiling girl - his face was still bright red.  
"Of course! Besides, you're an absolute sweetheart too" she winked before heading towards the bar itself, despite not knowing the pub's interior she still managed to find the bar. 

Stephen, after his little awkward moment, had finally caught up to her, his face was still slightly red but he didn't want to lose her.  
"Ya took ya time" The raven-haired lass smirked, holding her glass with her hand over the rim. The blonde-haired bloke jolted, looking at her before giving her a confident smile "Had to look good" he said simply, the bartender soon slid his drink towards him.  
"Cheers mate" Stephen smiled, picking up his drunk and pushing it forward before bringing it back and taking a sip.  
"Mate?" Jacqueline asked, giving a soft chuckle.  
"Yes, mate" Stephen answered in an irritated tone "I always call people that, I can't help it" He explained, his right leg bouncing up and down as he took another drink.  
"Nah, I think it's cute" She smiled sweetly before taking another drink. Stephen's head suddenly jerked forward, a slight bit of beer trickling down his chin, he placed his drink down and covered his mouth- his eyes shut tight.  
"Alright?" Jacqueline asked, carefully placing her hand on his back. Stephen slowly turned to her and gave her a shaky thumbs-up before finally swallowing his drink. "Yeah!" He let out, breathing heavily. "I just, wasn't expecting you to say I'm cute..." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a soft laugh. His raven-haired gave him a sweet smile before carefully resting her head on his shoulder, she purposely did this just to get his reaction.  
"You love teasing me..." Stephen murmured, taking another sip before looking away.  
"Aww, what happened to Mr Confident?" The girl asked in a condescending manner.  
The bloke didn't respond, he simply gave her a slight smirk, acknowledging the joke.

The two sat in silence for the next few hours, and that was okay. It was a calming atmosphere around them, surprisingly there wasn't any fights in this pub so that helped in keeping the atmosphere.  
"Yo! Steph" Jacqueline began quietly, slowly sitting up and resting her arm on the bar. "Wanna head back to the dorms? Im getting a tad tired" She admitted before pulling out her wallet. Just before she could pull it out, she heard something hit the table. Looking up revealed that Stephen had his middle and index finger placed on a £20 note as he slowly slid it to the bartender.  
"Thanks, mate" he smiled before grabbing his coat and standing. "Sounds like a plan," he said before taking her hand and beginning to walk away. Jacqueline was caught off guard but soon followed quickly, soon she was walking alongside him, quietly talking about their day.

"Hey, Jackie..." Stephen began, looking down at the shorter girl. "Wanna hang out again tomorrow?" He asked, giving her a nice smile as they continued to walk.  
"Sure! Sounds better than hanging out with my own friends" She admitted with a chuckle.  
"My friends can be pretty shitty too, don't worry" He smiled back, looking up to the stars far above. The dark sky created a nice, calm feeling around the two. The cold wind blew through the two's clothing and gently tossed the bottom of their shirts around. Stephen couldn't help but sigh as he admired the sky above.  
"Wazzup?" Jacqueline asked, looking at the male as she thought his sigh was an indication that something was wrong.  
"Just, thinking" He smiled sweetly, a slight tint of red covering his cheeks. The girl gave him a slight smirk as she raised a brow "What were ya thinking of?" She asked, carefully rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. The blonde bloke looked away a tad embarrassed. "I've been thinking about how happy I've been since I met you..." He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Jacqueline gave him a smile.  
"You're such a sweetheart..." She began resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I've been a lot happier since I met you too hun..." Stephen was over the moon as soon as he heard this, finally after so long someone truly enjoyed his company.  
"Are you sure...?" He asked quietly, some self-doubt slowly settling into his brain. Jacqueline chuckled softly  
"Of course you dipshit! You're so sweet and funny, I've never been able to say the half of the stuff I said to you to anyone! And it feels really nice to talk to someone who wants to listen to you, Ya know?" Her right hand slowly rose to about chest height as she placed it a small bit in front of her in a gesture for him to answer her question.  
"It did feel really nice! Getting half of that stuff off my chest was amazing!" He exclaimed, a bright smile resting on his face.  
"Meeting you was the highlight of my life..." She whispered softly in his ear, anticipating his reaction.  
"You aren't making this easy..." He whispered back.

What Stephen just said sent Jacqueline's mind-scrambling. She went to every part of her brain but couldn't find anything. But then, they finally got to the dorms. If he was going to do anything it would be here. The two stopped outside the building and Stephen let out a quiet sigh. To say Jacqueline's heart was racing would be an understatement. A hand carefully cupped her cheek as she was thinking. The moment she felt it she turned her head to face them, her hair swaying to the side. There, stood a rather red, smiling Stephen. Stephen, clearly incredibly nervous, slowly leaned forward and ran his hand along her cheek under her hair. Something about his touch soothed Jacqueline, she began to feel comfortable in the situation. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward with him. A few seconds passed and their lips had locked. Almost the moment their lips locked they both leaned back. The two stood in silence as they both felt as awkward as the other.  
"Well..." Stephen began slowly, pulling his hand away from her soft cheek. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, still feeling awkward.  
"Oh! Yeah, sounds good" Jacqueline nodded, her hands stuffed in her pocket.  
"Goodnight Jackie" He smiled sweetly before walking inside the dormitory.  
"Goodnight Steph..." She mumbled, her face a bright shade of red as the kiss kept replaying in her head.  
"My first crush... And he likes me back.." She said to herself, being unable to hold back the smile slowly forming on her face. "Heh, wait until Maddie hears about this!" She called before walking into the dormitory, feeling extremely happy with the day's events.


End file.
